The Fairy Tale Hunger Games
by Saints amoung Angels
Summary: Katniss along with everyone in Panem has been thrown into a fairy tale world where an crazy witch placed a curse upon them. So now will become hot fairy tale characters for only at her entertanment.
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

This is my second story but even though I didn't get done with the first one I figured I give this one a shot. So here we go with a Katniss and Peeta story, and I hope you all will like it. Also I do not own the triligy Hunger Games, and also I've think we should say that I also don't own the show Once Upon a Time on ABC.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: The Curse<strong>_

_**Katniss**_

The tributes were all ready to have their interviews with Caesar, but one of them I think was the little girl who reminded me of Prim whispered out "Something doesn't feel right." We were just about to have our interviews with Caesar for the Hunger Games when Effie yelled out "Oh my god there is something coming this way!"

All of the sudden I hear everyone screaming and running from what ever was coming at us. I looked at Peeta as I noticed that he had a very sad expression as I hear someone yell out "we will be curse I tell you we're curse!" All of the sudden everything went black and I started to fall asleep.

_**Peeta**_

Katniss had just passed out and was laying on the floor; which didn't make any since we hadn't started the Hunger Games yet. Out of no where Cato came up from behind me and said "Dude there's someone on the stage." As I turned around I saw the woman standing on the stage with weird cloths that resembled like back in medieval time; she also had a blond hair, blue eyes, with puffy lips which were evident that she must have had something done to them. As then the lady spoke "To everyone of you here in Panem I will place a curse to all of you to live in a fairy tale where you will live for the rest of your live in. You all will do as to what I think you are a custom to and you will never have any of this ever again!"

Everyone gasped as the lady just stand there and smirked at us. Clover spoke out "What about us the tributes, what are you going to do with us? You can't just do this if President Snow is here watching you!" The lady just smiled at her as she did but there was something off about her as she pulled out something that looked like a wand. As she said "Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that my sweet little tart!" As then she pointed her wand to Clover as flashes of light came out and engulf Clover and she was gone.

Everyone scream out and started to run away from the lady but couldn't as the lady yelled out the curse "Help me now to turn this world around to make my curse to go from here to there and even everywhere. To turn Katniss into a princess . . ." I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I looked down to only see that Katniss has disappear. I looked back as Glimmer yelled out "Oh shit!" As then everyone started to disappear even Cinna was gone; Haymitch came up to me saying "Where is Katniss?" All I could do is not get upset, so I told him "I don't know all I did was lay her down on the floor, but now she's gone."

As then the lady showed up as she spoke seductively "Well my handsome prince shall we take you to your new world." I looked at her with anger as I said "What makes you think . . ." Even before I could get out what I was going to say; she turned her wand at me and Haymitch and soon we disappeared just like everyone else in Panem.

_**The Lady**_

I have finally completed the curse that everyone in Panem will forever be in the fairy tale world, and nothing will ever be the same. Out of the corner of my eye I see one of my servants, she speaks "Is there anything that must be done my lady?" I turned to her as I spoke "No everything is how it should be and will always be. Besides we'll get to see the beautiful Katniss and the handsome Peeta make out in their fairy tale lives on how it will play out." As I leave with my servants at my side I leave feeling a hole lot happier knowing that no one will ever escaped my curse.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fairy Tale world

I hope you all to enjoy the next chapter, and I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: The Fairy Tale world<strong>_

_**Katniss**_

I woke up in a strange bedroom with silk sheets on the bed, and the room was very different which didn't make since. I got out of bed went to the dresser as then I looked in the mirror to see me. Of course I look the same I thought, but I felt like something was wrong. Right as I was going to look for something to wear I hear a voice say "Katniss you're okay" and that is when I knew it had to be Prim. Prim came into the room along with my mom with the most beautiful gown which made me feel weird. We could never afford anything like this, and not only did my mom had a beautiful gown but Prim too.

I spoke "Mom what are you wearing, and what is Prim wearing? You do know that we can't afford any of this stuff." Mom looked at Prim as she said "Prim why don't you go outside and play with the animals. I have to have a talk with your sister okay." Prim only nodded as she was about to turn around she said "Don't worry Katniss everything will be okay." I looked back at my mother as I said "What's going on?" My mother sat in a fancy chair which I had never noticed before; she singled with her hand to the fancy her chair next to her and so I sat next to her. She looked at me as she said "Katniss what do you remember?" I looked at her as I said "I remember being in the square, Prim's name being called, me volunteer as a tribute, and going to the Capitol, and then and then. . ." I held my hand to my head as if I had a headache, but my mother put her hand on my hand as she spoke "Well dear you see Caesar was just about to interview with the tributes when a woman came out of no where. She placed a curse on all of Panem and for us to live in a fairy tale world."

I looked at her shocked at what I just heard, but she continued with a sad look on her face "I am queen Everdeen, both you and your sister are princesses. Please Katniss don't be like that." I had become angry at what she was saying; me a princess I don't think so, a hunter yes but a princess I don't think so. I looked at her as I said "No I'm not a princess a hunter yes, but not a princess." My mother looked at me as she said "I'm afraid that we don't have a choice; when the lady cursed us she said that she wanted you to become a princess. Of course since we are in this world the sooner I let you know this you will soon almost forget everything I've said." As she said that I started to feel weird like everything my mother had just said was slipping away from me. I started to put my hand up to my head as my mom yelled out "May I have Cinna come in here please he has to get Princess Katniss ready." I started to feel confused what my mother was saying, but I couldn't remember what it was that I was trying to think of. As then Cinna came in as my mother said "Oh thank you for coming, I need you to help Katniss with her outfit for when she meets the Royal family Mellark."

I had to look at her as I said "Mellark?" My mother looked at me as she stood up from the chair as she said "Yes honey you'll be meeting their son Prince Peeta. I know this is so much but please just go with the flow. It will be fine I promise." As then she left me with Cinna who just smiled at me as he said "Hi Katniss how are you doing?" I just looked at him all confused as he took my hand with saying "Don't worry honey everything is going to be okay. I've already figured out what you will be wearing for the young man you'll be meeting." I couldn't believe what was happening to me that this had to be some weird dream I was having, and now I was going to see Peeta Mellark as a prince.

_**Peeta**_

I had just woken by the said of somebody's voice calling me "Peeta, Peeta wake up it's time for you to get ready." I noticed my stylist Portia was in my room as I spoke "What happened, what is going on? All I remember is talking to that weird lady and then I woke up in this room that looks like from the old ages." She looked at me as she said "Well I think you already know what happened to us. We are in a fairy tale world, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm suppose to be your fairy guardian but let's just say I'm your servant. So let's make the fairy thing our secret okay." I just nodded as she hand me a pair of leather pants, and a blouse which at first I thought it would make me look weird. So I just put on what ever Portia was giving to me.

I looked in the mirror to see a handsome young man which I couldn't believe it was me. Portia came behind me as she said "You are going to take her breath away." I turned around as I said "Take who's breath away?" She looked at me as she said "Katniss sweetie who else will you be trying to take the breath away from." I gave her a shocking look on my face as she responded "Oh honey don't be like that, just be yourself and everything will be fine." As then I heard my mother's voice as she said "Peeta come on and lets go to the Everdeen Palace." I looked at Portia as she said "You better go before she comes busting in here yelling for no reason." So I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

We were in the carriage as both my mother and father just spoke softy to each other as I looked outside of the carriage window wondering what Katniss would look like in this fairy tale world. Would she look like she still does, or will she look like a princess? I couldn't stop thinking about her but lost consideration when my mother spoke out "So Peeta what do you think of this girl is she suited to you? Or will she be a money hunger slut like her mother?" I looked at her with a angry look on my face as my father yelled out "Helen how dare you say that! The girl's family have been nothing but nice to us, so when we get there I don't want you to say such things got it!" My mother just nodded as I mouthed out thank you to my father, and he just nodded once to my response.

We finally got to the palace which was a beautiful site to see; the stone being like a sand stone, the windows with an arch to it, and the doors with an mahogany oak to it. It resembled something from a painting as a servant came up to us as he said "Welcome to the Everdeen palace, come they have been waiting for all of you." As we followed the servant to the main hall and he stop as he said "We will announce that you are all here." As they announce us we come into this big huge hall as there are two chairs and a small one where I see Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, and lastly the most beautiful angel I have ever seen is Katniss Everdeen the woman that stole my heart away.

_**Katniss**_

As Cinna got me all done getting ready I look in the mirror to see a lady who I have never seen before. I'm wearing a beautiful light blue gown that gave me an hourglass figure and the bodice gave my breast a little some for the opposite sex to look at. I turned to Cinna for some closure as he said "You look beautiful Katniss the girl on fire. Come everyone is waiting." The way he had said it I felt as if it was familiar but passed it off. I toke Cinna's hand as he led me down the corridor and down some stairs to what seem to be a door to a room. There he opened the door to my surprise I noticed my mom sitting at the on throne the other one which must be mine and Prim on the other side of her. I went to the throne next to her as I hear her say "You look like an angel honey." All I could do is smile at her people came to greet us, and say how are you as well as other stuff. As then Gale came up to us saying "My ladies, my Catnip you look so beautiful." I looked at Gale as I said "Thank you".

As then a person announces that the Mellark family have arrived and they entered into where we are. I see Mr. and Mrs. Mellark as then I see Peeta for the first time since the one time I had seen him which for some reason I can't remember. Peeta had a navy blue shirt with black leather pants with these boots that were black. It all seem to match his blond hair and blue eyes so well. I couldn't believe that this was him the boy with the bread, and as then I hear my mother say "Nice to see all of you, how are your journey on the way here?" His father spoke "It is well and how are you ladies doing." Mother responded back as I looked deep into Peeta's eyes as he said "You look beautiful Katniss." I had to look away because I was blushing as I responded "Thank you Peeta, and how are you doing." He spoke sweetly "I noticed that you have a garden. Would you like to take a stroll with me? I mean if you don't want to." I looked back at him as I said "Oh yes, I mean yes I would like too." He held out his hand as I took it and walk with him to go to the outside to the garden.

As we walk through the castle grounds we noticed that there was a beautiful fountain so we sat on it. Peeta looks at me as he says "I'm sorry that I wasn't here to tell you what happen." I only smiled at him as I say "Don't worry about it, my mother told me everything. I was wondering do you remember everything before this happened." Peeta looked away as he said "Not really it just seems like everything that we did at the Capitol is like slipping away." I knew that I wasn't the only one happening to me; so I spoke again "Peeta the same thing is happening to me, and it's like whatever I try to think about it the very thing I'm thinking of just goes away. What could it mean and why is this happening to us?" Peeta only could look at me with a sad look saying "I don't know, and I can't figure it out either." We looked at each other for what seem to be a long time; until I realized what happen to the other tributes, and so I asked "Peeta what happen to the other tributes?" Peeta just shrugged his shoulders to show he didn't know what happened to them. For some reason I just couldn't take my eyes off of him as we were about to lean into each other.

_**Peeta**_

As we lean into each other I wanted to so desperately to kiss Katniss, and for some reason I knew she wanted to as well. As then we hear Haymitch yelling out "Okay you kids let's come back to the palace, your parents need you now. There is something important that the both of you need to hear right now." As we get up to head back, all I wanted to do is kick Haymitch in the leg for ruining this moment with Katniss. I guess whatever it is had to be important for Haymitch to come and get us. I start to have a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorcerer Snow

Here is the third chapter of the story I'll give warning to when the sex is going to come, but for now I'll leave you all with the romance. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Sorcerer Snow<strong>_

_**Katniss**_

I followed Haymitch back to the main throne room as my mother motioned me to come to her. As I ran to her Peeta did the same thing and went to his parents. My mother spoke sweetly "Honey I know you were having a good time with Peeta, but I need you to stay in the palace." I only nodded as then I hear Haymitch saying "Why don't you have the two love birds dance." I looked over to Peeta to see him smiling, but I responded to what Haymitch is saying "But I don't like dancing that much."

"Well just go with the flow Katniss" replied Prim. I looked away only t see Peeta standing in front of me as he said "Do you want to have this dance?" I laughed as Peeta took my hand and lead me to the dance floor to dance in front of our parents. I looked at him as he started to lead in the dance; I couldn't help but see him like this so handsome and so full of kindness. I have no idea how why I was thinking like this, and just try to think of something else. I spoke to make conservation with Peeta as we were dancing "Where are your brothers at? I haven't seen them when you and your parents came in." Peeta look at me as he responded "Well my parents said that my brothers got married, but I don't really know for sure what really happen to them. They don't really tell me much which I think is weird even for them." I couldn't blame him for thinking that way when I think of how weird my own mother is acting; with her being so strong and not the way she was acting before this all happened. She couldn't be able to take care of us, and now she's' strong enough to take care of Prim and I it doesn't seem right.

So I try not to think about it so much, and just continued to dance with Peeta. As the music stopped Peeta and I just couldn't stop dancing until Peeta said "Katniss the music stopped" I looked into his eyes as I responded with "yes it has". Peeta started to lean in as I was just about to lean in as well when there was a screaming from someone. Both Peeta and I looked in the direction of the person to who it belong to which was Effie as she said "Oh dear it's the evil Sorcerer Snow!" As then a flash of light came in making everyone blind just of a minute as I held on to Peeta for just second as my mother spoke with caution "Katniss come over here and Peeta go to your parents. It is not safe for anyone to be on the dance floor right now." We both went to our parents as then a man showed up, but he looked familiar to me some how. That is when it hit me it is no other then President Snow standing before us.

_**Peeta**_

It was weird to see President Snow not look like himself, but look like he just came out Lord of the Rings. He still had his white hair, but he had this white cloak that had different patterns as well he has a staff that he held to his side. He looked at everyone as he said "So I wasn't invited to the party and here I thought I was." It was evident that he was looking at everyone when he said that; as Mrs. Everdeen or should I say Queen Everdeen spoke "What do you want Sorcerer Snow?" Snow just looked at he queen as he replied "Well since you want to make business talk then let's talk business. I'm here to see your beautiful daughters Princess Prim and Princess Katniss Everdeen. May I say that you have grown so much my dear Katniss."

The way he was looking at Katniss made me feel so angry to see him longing to have her. Of course Katniss gave him a really discussed look which made me feel better. Snow spoke again "As I was saying I am here to take your beautiful daughter Princess Katniss's hand in marriage. That is if she will have me." Everyone gasped in the room as Katniss yelled out towards Snow "I will never marry you, you bastard!" My mother all did is gasped after everyone heard Katniss say that, but I started to fall in love with her all over again. It made me feel great that she told him off. Snow wasn't happy at all when he heard this as he said "Well then if that is what you think then I will place a spell on Princess Katniss that one day she will prick her finger on a spindle, and fall into a deep sleep. Then you will have no choice then to give her to me." Everyone gasped but the only person not affected by this was Queen Everdeen as she spoke in a caution tone "You will never touch my children Sorcerer Snow, so god help me." As then Snow only raised his staff said some magic words, and the he was gone from the palace never to be seen again.

My mom spoke first "We should go now, but we'll spoke to all of you soon. Peeta let us go now!" As I was about to leave I looked at Katniss to show that I am going to let anything happen to her, and that I will always be there for her. I left with my parents almost feeling conflicted of what has happened to me today with the party, being with Katniss, and what Snow had just said.

_**Katniss**_

As I watched Peeta leave with his family I felt so sad; but my mother held my hand as she said "Don't worry dear you'll see Prince Peeta again." I looked at my mother with such admiration; how she told Snow off, and how she would never let him know of her weakness. I looked at Prim to see how she was doing, but she was more interested in how I was feeling as she said "Are you okay Katniss, did the Sorcerer Snow hurt you in some way? I don't want you to go with him." I went up to Prim held her close as I said "It's okay little duckling I wont be going anywhere." Prim only laughed as my mother just smiled as at the little joke I said to Prim before all this had happened.

My mother spoke "Why don't you go to bed Prim I need to have a talk to your sister." As Prim went back up stairs I noticed my mother stood up as she said "Katniss follow me" so I followed her to a library in our palace. She went to a seat near a desk as I went to the chair; when we sat down she said "Katniss do you know why we had Peeta come here?" I only shook my head in a no motion to show that I didn't; as my mother went back explaining what she was talking about "Well my dear child we had Peeta come here so that way you could fall in love with him. I wanted you to be with him to have his hand in marriage, and not . . ." I had to cut her off as I yelled out "You're forcing me to marry Peeta Mellark, I can't believe this you are just as worse as Snow is! Shouldn't I choose to if I want to get married or not?" My mother looked at me with sadness as she said "Yes you should, but it's not that easy. Sorcerer Snow has ways of getting what he wants, and what he wants is you Katniss. I had gotten this information from Cinna that Sorcerer Snow desired you, and it's my job as your mother to protect you." I looked at her weird; what did she mean that Cinna gave her information about Snow, and as if she could read my thoughts she responded back with "Katniss, Cinna is a fairy guardian and his job along with Flavius, Venia, and Octavia. Peeta has fairy guardian as well which is Portia." I couldn't believe what I was hearing Cinna is a fairy as well as Flavius, Venia, and Octavia. Not only do I have one but Peeta as well I couldn't think straight; I couldn't even breath as I started to feel dizzy as I was about to pass out on the chair I hear my mother calling for someone to come and take me to my bed chamber.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Meeting

Here is the next chapter, and I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: The secret meeting<strong>_

_**Peeta**_

I woke to see Portia holding something in her hands as she said "Here Peeta why don't you go hunting, it will take your mind off of things." I looked at her weird; I have never gone hunting only baked things, and as if she could read my thoughts Portia responded with "Just go you might see the beautiful Katniss in the woods." I rushed out of bed as I got ready to go on a "hunting trip" and rushed out of the room. As I was about to leave the castle my mother spoke "Where do you think you are going young man?" I turned around as I said "I'm going for a walk mother, just tell father I'll be back before night falls." I left just before my mother could say or do anything.

I ran to the forest and out of the view of the castle. I walked for a while until I saw her the most beautiful lady in the land Katniss. She was wear a leather jacket with leather pants, but I realized that I noticed she was wearing a bodice that was also leather. I ran up to her as I said "Hi, how did you get out here." She turned around as she looked at me as she said "Wow you don't look like yourself. Who made you that outfit?" I look down at my shoes that were leather and looked up at her as I said "I had to make them think I was going hunting, and besides it was Portia's idea anyway." I started to walk way when Katniss came up behind me as she said "I'm sorry I didn't mean that I just thought you look so handsome in it that's all." I stop and turned around only to see Katniss blushing.

I walk up to her as I said "Well now I know this would make you look at me." Katniss couldn't stop blushing when I said it, and as we were about to lean into kissing each other a voice came out of nowhere. He spoke "Hey Katniss and Peeta! Look at what I can do I can fly!" We looked up to see the district 1 male tribute named Marvel flying like Peter Pan and next to him was a small tiny shiny thing. Katniss was the first to talk to him "What are you supposed to be and what is that next to you?" He looked down at us as then he floated down to where we are and following behind him was the tiny thing following behind. He spoke "Well I'm Peter Pan in this world and Glimmer is my Tinkerbelle. Isn't she a hot tie I just love the way she moves." The tiny figure floated down towards Katniss's hand as we looked closely Glimmer wear a little green dress that showed off her figure and her hair was up in a medieval style looking way.

Katniss spoke again "Can Glimmer even talk?" Marvel looked down at Glimmer as he said "Well she can only talk to me, but if I say 'Give it to me' she turns into our size. I don't know why but it's kind of great since I like her." As then Glimmer flow out of Katniss's hand and then turn into the same size as us. Glimmer looked around at us as she said "Well thank you for saying the secret word. And for your information I can talk! So you two are royalty hum." It was my turn to talk "Yes we woke up in castles and Snow is a Sorcerer." Marvel and Glimmer didn't seem fazed by it, but Glimmer simply said "Well it figures he is or I should say he was the president of Panem. So did you know that Clove and Cato are Leprechauns it was weird seeing them as little people. And then there are Rue and Thresh are these Persian figures. The fox face girl became a real fox, and as for the others we don't know what happened to them." We all couldn't believe that some of the tributes have all become fairy tale characters in this world, and not the normal ones either.

_**Katniss**_

I felt sad that this had happened to us. So I spoke up "Is there any way to undo this?" Marvel simply said "I don't think so" as Glimmer looked at me as she spoke again "I know it seems we don't care, but we do and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that it happen to you too." I nodded to her response as Peeta said "Did any of you know about the spell that Snow is going to do?" Marvel was shock to hear that as Glimmer yelled out "What spell? What happen? Tell us what happen." Both Peeta and I explain what happen yesterday as we got done Marvel gasped as Glimmer said "I knew something like this would happen, I just knew it. I over heard him talking about it a earlier about while I was getting something for Marvel as I flu into this castle by accidentally. He is such a pervert I could never see why he would do that to you Katniss."

I only nodded in agreement to what Glimmer is saying. Peeta gave me a smile that made me feel safe for some reason as he said "Well I wont that pervert get you Katniss." I just blushed as then Marvel spoke out "Ooh your in love with Peeta!" I responded back with "No I didn't say that!" Glimmer came in with "You didn't, you just showed it. But don't worry we wont tell anyone about you two having a love affair." Peeta and I just blushed beat red as Glimmer spoke again "Come on Marvel I think we need to leave to love birds alone." As then the flu away from us and left us alone.

Peeta looked back at me as he said "You know I did mean what I said before, I wouldn't let Snow get you." I could only look into his eyes to see that he truly meant it, and that he would have my back. I spoke in a tone that I thought was sweet "I know you would" as then I lead into him. All of the sudden both Peeta and I are kissing each other; I'm feeling his lips on mine and I'm feeling my body against his. After awhile we had to come up for air as then I started to realized that I am falling in love with Peeta Mellark.

_**Peeta**_

Katniss always looked beautiful being herself, and all I want to do is kiss her some more. But that all got ruin when Haymitch showed up out of no where as he said "Alright you two break it up. Sweetheart you need to go back to your mother she needs to tell you something, and as for you young man you need to go back to your parents cause they're worried sick." I looked back at Katniss knowing that this would crush our spirits of being apart; so I whispered into her ear "I'll meet with you back here tonight, okay." Katniss gave me a smirk as she turned around to leave, but as she walked away she had said "Until we meet again my sweet prince". I couldn't help but smile at her. Haymitch took me back to the palace where both of my parents were waiting for me to explain where I was at.


	5. Chapter 5: Never see each other again

Here is the next chapter with some sex, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Never see each other again<strong>_

_**Katniss**_

I came back to the palace feeling so happy; even to say lighter then air, and I ran up to Prim saying "Good day my sweet sister." Prim only smiled at me as we took each others hands and just danced around. We laughed and danced until our mother came in. My mother spoke "Prim I need to talk to talk to your sister." Prim looked at me as I said "It's okay, I'll be fine why don't you play with Buttercup." As Prim left my mother came up to me; as I danced around her as she said "Honey we need to talk."

I looked at her as I responded with "Oh mom I wish you were there I've saw Peeta, and we spend time together. We even kissed mother, we kissed it felt so magical." My mother took my hands as she spoke sadly "Honey I'm so sorry, but you are to never see Peeta ever again." I stared at my mother; as then I started to feel myself getting upset as I yelled "What do you mean I can't see him? I don't understand I thought you wanted me to marry Peeta." My mother looked at me as she said "I know honey, but this wasn't my idea it was Queen Mellark's idea. She's just afraid that Sorcerer Snow might hurt her family so she only thought that it was best and thought that it was the only way. Lady Hawthorne says you may have Gale as your husband if you wish." I looked at her with such distaste as I yelled out again "No I don't want Gale I need Peeta. Please, please let me see him. Cinna help me out here." Cinna can only look at me with a sad look; which could only mean that either he can't or wont help me. I start to feel myself crying as I yelled out "No you can't do this to me. I wont let you; I am going to see Peeta and you can't stop me." As I was about to run out of the palace; my mother spoke again "Venia take my daughter to her bed chamber; she needs her rest for tomorrow." I looked at Venia as she said "Come princess let's go to bed." As Venia lead me up the stairs I heard my mother say to Cinna "Was I hard on my daughter" and that is all I heard as I was being sent to my bed chamber.

_**Peeta**_

I came back to the palace with Haymitch following behind me; I was greeted by no other then my parents, yet I didn't seem to care for the look on their faces. I simply spoke happily "Hello mother and father isn't it a wonderful day." My parents gave a questionable look as Haymitch said "He's fallen in love" was all he could say as they understood what he meant. My mother started to yell out "Peeta Mellark you better not have fallen for that retched young girl! I for bid you from ever see her young man!" I couldn't believe what my mother was saying; from never letting me see Katniss again, and I could never see why she hates her so much besides the fact that my father had a thing for Katniss's mother. Other then that my father had choose her over Katniss's mother, so why would she do this to me if my heart belongs to Katniss.

I spoke with such anger "So what if I go now to see Princess Katniss what would you do then! Chain me up and lock me in the dungeon!" My mother only smile at me wickedly as she said "That's sounds like a good idea" but my father had yelled out "That is enough! Peeta go straight to your room and we will talk later. Haymitch can you escort our son to his room, and as for you my lovely wife! We need to talk right now!" As Haymitch is taking me back to my room I hear my father yelling at my mother for being so rude to me. I go into my room only to see Portia smiling at me when I hear Haymitch saying "Go boy go get your girl on fire. We'll keep your parents busy." I ran to get something from the dresser as Portia came behind me as she held out the object of which I was looking for as she said "Hurry take this and go quick before your mother comes up." As I have ran to the window as I noticed a rope of sheets down to the ground; so I go and climb down to the ground I look up to see them looking down at me. I hear Haymitch whisper out "Give that girl the meaning of being on fire." I only smiled to them as I ran towards the forest where I'll meet my beautiful huntress who stolen my heart.

_**Katniss**_

Venia toke me to my bed chamber as I went to my dresser and sat down as Octavia when to my fancy closet as she said "I know this doesn't seem right, but everything will be fine Princess Katniss." I looked at her like a zombie as if the emotions have fled from my body. As then Cinna came in and had a good look at me as he said "Katniss do you really love Peeta Mellark? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him Katniss?" I stood up from my chair as I said "I believe that I might be falling for him Cinna. I need to see him so that way I know for sure if I am." The next thing I knew Cinna comes up to me as he puts his hands on my shoulders as he said "Then go to him Katniss, go see if he is the right man for you." I smile so brightly as I ran to the window; which had a vine on the side of the castle for me to climb down, and as I go out of the castle Venia spoke again "What do we tell your mother if she comes to your room?" I look at her as I said "Tell her that I'm sleeping" was all I had to say as I climb down the vine and into the forest to meet Peeta to see if what I'm feeling is true.

I made it to the forest as I walked through the forest as then I saw Peeta standing next to the tree where we meet earlier today. I ran to him as I said "Peeta I have to tell you something" as he took my hand as he said "Follow me" and I followed him to whatever it is that he takes me. I noticed that Peeta has taken me to a beautiful stream where a cave resides and where birds sing. He got out some kind of object as he spoke "I guess you could say that I got this for you." I looked down at what it was that laid in his hands as I noticed that it was a locket that was a shape of a heart. I looked at him as I said "Oh Peeta it's beautiful" was all I could say as Peeta put the locket around my neck. I turned around him to tell him what happen to me as I came home from earlier; as then Peeta spoke first "Katniss my mother doesn't want me to see you. Katniss I can't stand not being separated from you." I looked at Peeta into those beautiful blue eyes as I said "I know but what do we do. I know why don't we run away Peeta, I could hunt and you could make bread." Peeta toke me in closer as he responded "It sounds really tempting, but what about Cinna and the rest of them. What would we do then, ask them to come with us?" I couldn't help myself as I put my hands on his chest as I said "Well they can come with us, and we could . . ." Just as I was about to finish Peeta starts to kiss me.

I start to feel his lips all over me as I can't help kissing him back as well. We stop for what seems to be an hour; breathing in labor as I spoke again "Peeta I want you to be my first" as if he understood what I was saying he took off my jacket to show off my now leather bodice as he said "I always knew you would look great in leather." Just as I was about to say something he kisses my neck and I start to feel liking how he's touching my body. I started to take off his jacket as well, and I noticing that his chest is showing through the blouse. I can't seem to help myself as I rip off the blouse to show off his chiseled chest, and all of the sudden I hear myself say "Your like a god Peeta Mellark". Peeta only smirked as he said "Then I guess that makes you my goddess doesn't it" as he slides his hands to my sides as I feel something weird in between my legs. I looked down as Peeta says "Well I guess that means your ready of go" as I looked up to Peeta as I see him smirking as I responded back with "Then why don't you be a man and do something about it". The next thing I knew Peeta starts to untie my bodice to show off my breasts; he kisses my breast as I do short breaths as I say "Pants Peeta, take my pants off" as he was about implied I took off my boots to give him easy access. He unties my pants, pulls them off I try to untie his pants as he said "No, no we have to get my boots off first" so I helped him take off his boots.

Now we are both in a our under garments as we start to feel each other like crazy. Peeta spokes seductively "Shall I take off the panties my love" I only nodded my head in response as Peeta starts to pull off my panties to only show off my naked body; I do the same to him as I pull off his under wear as I realize how big his dick is, and to reassure me Peeta says "Don't worry I'll be gentle." As I come close to him I feel his manhood enter through me as I felt the pain go threw me; I look up to see Peeta looking sad but I reassure him by saying "It's okay I'm ready". We start off slow at first, but pick up fast as we become in sync with each other. I start feel myself screaming his name as he screams mine; having him feel my breasts against his chest, having my hands on his back. All of the sudden I noticed that we're on the ground humping each other like crazy as I scream out "Oh Peeta don't stop" and he comes back with "You know I wont". We went faster and faster until we both hit our climax; as we laid on the ground breathing heavy, Peeta starts to speak "Katniss I love you" I respond with "I love you too Peeta" as sleep over takes us both.

_**Peeta**_

It was morning as I woke to see that my beautiful angel is laying beside me, and that we are still lying on the ground. I look at her sleeping soundly and thinking how I'm the luckiest guy on the earth but it all changed when I hear horses coming close to us. I spoke in a urgent tone "Katniss wake up, we need to get dress and get out of here." She wakes up sleepily, but defiantly woke up when the knights from my castle was circling us. As Katniss got her cloths to cover herself I put my pants back on as I said "Who sent you, was it my parents? Tell me now!" One of the knights spoke "Yes your highness your parents got worried because you ran off with the Princess Katniss. We have come to take you home Prince Peeta." Katniss gave the knights one of those death glares as I couldn't help myself loving her even more. As then Haymitch came behind one of them on a horse as he said "Uh-um Princess Katniss let me take you back home. I'm sorry Peeta your mother can get really ugly sometimes." Katniss got her cloths back on as she mounted Haymitch's horse I took her hand and said "Until we meet again my princess". She only smiled at me as she responded with "Yes until we meet again my love" as both Haymitch and Katniss left me with my knights to take me home.

My knights smiled at me as if they had already known what Katniss and I did. I mount on the horse that they give me as I said "Let us go home okay" they only nodded as we head home to once again to face my parents.


	6. Chapter 6: Snow's corrupted spell

Okay here is the next chapter, and once again I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Snow's corrupted spell is cast<strong>_

_**Katniss**_

I finally got back to the palace to see my mother being upset with me. I stood there strong as she spoke "Katniss Everdeen where have you been!" I looked at her in the eyes as I said "Well I went to the woods to clear my head, why do you care?" My mother spoke again with a worry in her voice "Do you know how worried I was when I found out that you weren't in your room? I had to get Venia, Octavia and Flavius to help me figure where you were since Cinna wouldn't tell me. I was so afraid that Sorcerer Snow got to you." I had no idea how much I worried my mother with my disappearance as I reassured her "Mother don't worry I'm fine I was with Peeta . .." I fell silent as Haymitch whispered "Nice going" as I elbowed him in the ribs; as my mother spoke out "You were with Prince Peeta, sweetie I told you that you couldn't be with him. Why would you do this?" I walked up to her as I explained "I love him mother" was all I could say, but better off not telling her that Peeta and I made love. As she put her hands on my shoulders she says "Of course you do, I should of known better then to listen to that ridicules queen. If you want to be with Peeta then so be it." I smiled for the first time in front of my mother as she spokes again "Now go freshen up so that way you'll be ready to spend time with our guests."

I ran up stairs and into my bed chamber as Cinna is waiting there for me. Cinna spoke "So did you go wild on Peeta?" I only nodded as I got ready for whoever was coming to me us. I'm dressed in a deep green dress as usual the dress shows me just like the other one giving the opposite sex to look at and an hourglass figure. I come down the stairs; following behind me is my team with Cinna. As I come to the throne room my mother and Prim sit in their chairs as I do as well. Effie comes in front of us as she says "Oh thank you for having them here today, they've traveled for so long." My mother only nodded as she said "Let them in" as then two figures came in which I knew exactly who they were it was no other then Rue and Thresh. I got up from my seat as I said "Nice to me the both of you" as then Rue ran up to me and gave me a hug. As then Thresh spoke with such calmness in his voice "Now you empress you must show some respect to the Princess Katniss." I looked at Rue as I said "Empress? Empress of what Rue?" Rue just looked at me as she said shyly "Well I'm the Empress of the Holy land where our god" she points to Thresh and continues "is Ore". I had to smile as my mother stood up as she said "How about we have our lunch in the garden." So we all follow my mother to the garden to eat our lunch and spend time with Rue and Thresh.

_**Peeta**_

I came home to see that my mother was not in the throne room but my father was as he spoke "I know where you've been my son, so did you light the fire on Katniss." I couldn't believe that my father was okay, but I can get what I can get. He waved his hand to dismiss the knights as he came up to me saying "So tell me all about it my son", so I did explain about the wild night that Katniss and I had. My father gave me a very proud look on his face, but I couldn't shake that my mother wasn't here so I asked "Where is mother at?" My father simply said "Well she's in the study, don't worry son I'll get her on your side of being with Katniss." I can only smile as my father seems to amaze me. As then my father says "Why don't you go freshen up? Your mother wants us to have dinner together." So then I did what my father said and went to my bed chamber to freshen up.

Portia was in my bed chamber holding my outfit as I got out of the bath room. I got ready in no time as I came down the stairs I over heard my mother talking to my father; it was obvious that she was out of the study. She spoke "How can you tell him that can have her when he should be marrying one of the princesses around here! After all she'll soon belong to Sorcerer Snow anyway." I hate it when she talks like that as my father said in a angry voice "Our son is in love, would you deny him love whom he most desires!" My mother responded with "Yes I do, and since you can't keep him in check then I will." As then I start to see that the knights have come up to me as they said "Your mother needs to see you". I start to follow them down the stairs and enter the throne room to see my mother looking at me with such madness. As she said "You might have gotten away with it with your father, but you won't get away with it when I am here. As for you my dear son you not be eating with us; you will be eating in your bed chamber, and Sir Jake will give something to make you sleep!" I raised my voice as I said "Mother you can't do this" as she smirked she spoke again "I think I just did". She snapped her fingers as then I felt something hit my head and everything went black.

_**Katniss**_

We were all done with lunch and spend time with Rue and Thresh. After a long discuss several issues that my mother had with Rue's family; we all had dinner with them as well. As Prim and I were about to go up stairs Rue spoke "Katniss I need to talk to you" so I stopped where I was and let Prim go on her own to her bed chamber. Rue came up to me as she said "I'm worried that something might happen to you. I can't seem to shake this feeling, I've had it all day." I look at Rue as I said "Don't worry I'll be fine" was all I had to say to make her feel better. I waved good night to Rue as I went back up the stairs and into my bed chamber.

I went into my bed chamber to see that Flavius, Venia, and Octavia getting stuff out for me. I had to say it "What are you guys doing?" Venia walked up to me as she said "Getting your nightgown ready, we're trying to find the right one. Oh this one is perfect it will for you." As then Venia holds a beautiful light blue nightgown I start to feel weird about wearing it, but as I put it on it seems to be okay. Octavia and Flavius do my nails and hair which doesn't seem to make sense but Venia reassured me that it's only for tomorrow. That they are just getting read for, and I don't complain while they do their jobs. As they get done they walk out of my room except for Venia as she says "Cinna will be coming in here to talk to you, so don't worry okay." As she left I look in the mirror for the first time to see that the person in the mirror doesn't look like me; that she looks beautiful and like a goddess. As then Cinna came in as he said "It looks like you're ready for bed." I went to the chair just like yesterday morning and he sat across from me. Cinna spoke "I have some good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first." I think for a second until I say "The bad news first", Cinna then says "Well I'll tell you the good news first since it's contacted to the bad news. You will be having Peeta Mellark's hand in marriage, and the bad news is his mother doesn't seem to be agreeing with us. But your mother and I have a plan to solve that situation". I was so happy I gave him a hug before I went to bed, he helped me into bed as he said "I'm just letting you know that we will be outside your door." I asked "Why" as he responded with "Well your mother got worried about Snow coming to get you, so we decided to take shifts to watch over you in case he comes we will be ready to stop him."

I watch him leave and hear him say good night as I lay on my bed. I start to fall asleep as the night takes over. A few minutes later a voice calls to me "Katniss, Katniss" I woke up as then the voice calls for me again "Katniss, Katniss" I start to get out of bed, and right in front of me is a beautiful white light. I start to follow the light to the firer place where the firer place turn into a stair way. I followed the light up the stairs as I follow the light I hear it calling to me "Katniss, Katniss come to me". My thoughts are telling me _'No Katniss don't follow the light, go back, go back to your room.'_ But I don't listen to my thoughts I just follow the light; as the light starts to take me up the stairs and into a room where there is a spindle in the middle of the room. My thoughts yell at me saying _'Don't go near that spindle, just go back down the stairs and go back to bed.'_ Once again I don't listen to my thoughts as I go near the spindle with the light in front of me calling to me "Katniss my sweet touch the spindle". I go to reach for the pointy needle as that makes part of the spindle; as my thoughts starts to yell out _'No don't touch it, don't touch the spindle'_ as I back my hand way so slightly. But the light calls out again "Touch it I say, touch it my beautiful princess, touch the spindle and come to me my sweet beautiful Princess Katniss." As then I reply to the light as I touch the spindle, and all of the sudden I start to fell light headed. Everything is starting to go black as I pass out and fall back into a deep sleep.

_**Peeta**_

I woke to see that I have food in front of me and Portia looking at me sadly. I got out of the chair, ignore the food as I walked to the window as I said "I'm not hungry". Portia came up to me as she said "I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. If you are still feel hungry later I'll make you a plate of something." Portia took the plate of food and left me to my thoughts.

I went back to my bed and started to fall asleep. I had a really bad dream; in the dream Katniss was in bed sleeping, but a light came out of no where in her room. The light was calling to her, calling to her to come to it, and she woke up. Again the light continued to call to her, and she got out of bed. The light took her to the firer palace; as then the firer place turned in to stairs, and the light took her up the stairs. Then as she finally got up to the very top of the stairs she went into a room where a spindle lay in wait for her. I wanted to yell out for her not to touch the spindle, but I couldn't do it and so I just watched her doing whatever she was doing. The light was going round her as if she telling to touch the spindle; she was about to touch it, but got hesitant for bit. The light once again telling her to touch it, and as Katniss did her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. Then as if she was drunk fell to the floor, and never came up again.

The dream continued as the evil Sorcerer Snow appeared from where the light was at eyeing Katniss as he said "Now to take you away from here my sweet." As he picked her up as there was a burst of wind coming from the door to see Venia, Flavius, and Octavia came in to the room. Octavia spoke out "Princess Katniss" as Snow got closer to the window while holding Katniss. Venia gave Snow an angry look as she said "You bastard you wont get away with this! We want let you take the princess!" Snow just laughed at them as he said "Well let's just see if you can" as then he spoke in a some weird words. As then both him and Katniss disappear from the three fairies site. I saw them crying as I just want to so badly to tell them that I will be the one to save her, but as then I feel a slight movement which wakes me.

I woke to see Portia looking alert and in her fairy mode; she's in a pink outfit with flowers in her hair, and she spoke "We need to leave Peeta." I start to get out of bed as Portia goes to the door to be a look out in front of the door way to see if anyone is coming; as I said "Portia I had a nightmare that something happened to Katniss" but Portia responded back with "We'll talk about it later Peeta, right now I need to get you out of here." As then I heard yelling of someone, and our knights running up the stairs as one of them said "We must get the prince." Portia took my hand towards the window as she yelled out "Marvel and Glimmer we need your help!" As then Marvel came up to the window as he said "Okay Peeta, Glimmer is going to give you fairy dust and it will help you fly for only a minute. But it's only to get you to the ground safely." I look at Portia wondering if she would be coming with us, but she reassures me by saying "Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

As then Glimmer starts sprinkling fairy dust and before I knew it I was flying out the window. Then I gently floated to the ground; where my horse was waiting for me and we could leave as soon as Portia came with us. Portia came out of no where as she said "We need to go now." As we left I realized that I would never see my family ever again and so I go to back to the palace of Everdeen to see what happened to Katniss.


	7. Chapter 7: No one can stop

Here is the next chapter with full of sex in it, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: No one can stop Sorcerer Snow for getting what he wants<strong>_

_**Katniss**_

I woke up in a strange place realizing that where ever I was at I knew that I was not in my room, so I got out of this weird bed that I was laying in. I went to what seems to be a mirror; as I looked into it I am shocked to see what I'm wearing, and it isn't in a good way either. I'm wearing a silver white corset top that while half of it is cut off from the top, and the bottom to show off my belly. The skirt was also silver white with an open slits to show off my legs. I also realized that my shoulders are showing with bell sleeves. Even my hair is wavy and my face is obviously had make-up on cause I see white eye shadow around my eyes. I try to back away as then I hear that dreaded voice that I hate so much "My, my aren't we going somewhere nice. I figured this would make you beautiful, but I had no idea that it turned you into a hot tie."

I turned around to see no other then Snow eyeing me like a piece of meat. I backed away from him as I said "You bastard you stay away from me." Snow only looked at me as he said "Now why would I do that my pet. After all you do belong to me and you will be come my wife." I had yelled out "You're crazy to think that I'll ever be your wife! And I am not your pet!" As then Snow grabbed me close to his body as if my breasts were giving him something more to look at as he said "My, my I think someone wants to have some fun." I pushed him away as I yelled out "You sick bastard, I'll never make out with you!" Snow simply looked at me as he said "Well it is true I may not be as young as I use to, but that will change. But as for tonight who is to say that I can't have any fun." I gave him a glare as I said "I do mind you bastard, and if you touch me again I'll kill you!" Snow just smirked at me as he said "Oh we'll see about that my sweet." As then I see Snow hold out his wand and said some weird words.

That is when I started to feel weird I was leaning into the bed post like it was a pole. I started to feel the fabric massaged my breasts as I moan like crazy, and even my crouch was going wild being moist, so moist from my breasts being massaged. I screamed out "What have you done to me?" Snow only sat in the chair in front of me as he said "Just a little spell to make you understand your place. But why should I take it off if you seem to be enjoying yourself." I started to slide down my bed post as a moan escaped my lips, and all of the sudden my hands went down to my crouch. Snow had his wand out as he said "Oh no, no, no we can't have you coming there now, a least not yet anyway. How about you go back to bed my sweet?" All of the sudden I feel myself going back to the bed waiting for him to order me to do whatever he wants me to do.

Snow came over to my bed side as he spoke again "Now let's see if we can make you moan." He raised his wand as he spoke in some kind of words; that is when I started to feel myself coming up, and feeling myself as I'm touching myself. I can feel myself breathing in labor, I start to moan, and moan so much that I can't help myself massage my breasts. I was under Snow's spell; to make me enjoy what I was doing and wanting more of this even more. Snow smirk as he can see it on my face that I was indeed enjoying what he's doing to me. As he spoke "Now do you want me to take it off?" I look at him with pleading eyes as I said "Yes", he continued "Does my pet want more?" I moaned out "no", but he was liking it way too much as he said "Now what are you going to call me if you want it to stop?" I kept touching myself; as I sped up even more faster, and faster as I hit climax I yelled out "Daddy, I'll call you my daddy, please make it stop, please I bag you." As then Snow said some words as then I pulled out my hand, stop massaging my breasts and covered my legs as I am left breathing in labor. As Snow looked at me as he said "Now I think you should sleep and dream sweet dreams," as he said this I started to fall into a deep sleep.

_**Peeta**_

I finally got to the palace of the Everdeen's as Queen Everdeen came out screaming "Katniss, Katniss, why did that bastard take my daughter." As I got off the horse, I ran over to Queen Everdeen as I said "What happen, where is Katniss, WHERE IS SHE?" As then Haymitch came to us as he said "Peeta take it easy, give the queen some room." I looked at the queen as I apologized for the way I acted; but she surprised me by saying "I understand I know that you have fallen for her Peeta. We'll need to go to the study at once, the fairies will tell us of what happen." I followed everyone to the library, and I sat on the chair that they had in there. Venia and Cinna were there as well as Flavius but Octavia wasn't there. I waited for the explanation to what happen to Katniss; Venia spoke first "Octavia got afraid to face you so we told her to get some rest your highness. As for what happen I don't really know first we were waiting outside Katniss's bed chamber for Cinna to come out and tell us what we needed to do. Then the next we heard foot steps in her room so we went in to see she's walking up some stairs that lead up to the tower. And then she had touched the spindle and fell to the ground. Sorcerer Snow came out of no where, picked her up and disappeared." I spoke to myself "So it wasn't a dream" as Cinna said "Peeta what are you talking about?" I finally decided to tell them about the dream that I had just before Portia woke me to get out of the castle. Portia spoke which I had no idea that she was in the room with us "Oh Peeta you had a vision which means." Cinna chimed in "Which means he can save Princess Katniss. But we'll explain that later." Cinna was the next to talk "When I came out of her room from saying good night to her; I told them to keep a look out of Snow, and I went down stairs to see you your majesty to discuss the what we need to do next." I looked at them as I said "What do you mean what to do next?"

This time it was Queen Everdeen to speak "Peeta, Cinna and I have decided that you will have my daughter's hand in marriage. We were going to write a letter to your parents telling them that we can't keep you two apart, and form a peace treaty between both houses of the Everdeen and the Mellark. Now from what I remember Cinna someone came in and said that they wanted to talk to you." Cinna looked at the queen and back to all of us as he said "Yes you see it was one of Portia's fairy massagers they had sent me a message. I felt that something was wrong as I opened to see that it was no other then a warning; a warning that something bad might happen to the princess, and so I hurried up the stairs to her room only to see Venia, Flavius holding a poor Octavia from crying all over the place." Portia was next to chime in "It was obvious that the queen wasn't going to stand for it, so I over heard her talking to Snow about taking Katniss. That is when I sent a message to Cinna. Even your father Peeta walked in and heard everything of what they were planning. So your mother had your father killed on the spot, and had your own brothers killed as well for they knew too much. That is when I came to get you out of the castle so that way she wouldn't try to have you killed." I couldn't believe what I'm hearing my mother wanting me dead, my father and brothers have been killed because they knew too much. Why is this happening, and why is my own mother working for Snow for. Flavius spoke "Yeah I'm like that isn't what's suppose to happen in the 'Sleeping Beauty' story; the evil fairy or whatever is suppose to leave the princess at her castle, but kidnap the prince. But I guess that we all knew that Snow was a pervert, he always like the young ladies." They all nodded in agreement which I couldn't agree more to what Flavius had said.

So I got up to go leave when the queen spoke "Peeta where are you going", I responded the best way I could "I'm going to get Katniss back, and so if anyone wants to know don't stop me." As I almost got to the door way when Queen Everdeen spoke again "Peeta get some sleep, you've been through lot and then go after Snow to save my daughter." I looked back at her with sadness as I hear Portia spoke "Here Peeta let me help you" as then she waves her wand and I'm magically end up in a bed chamber. I even some how magically got in bed as well. As then I start fall in to a deep sleep, and dream of my beautiful Katniss dancing and calling out my name.

_**Katniss**_

I woke again trying to get out of bed, yet I felt different like I don't feel like myself. So I went to the mirror to see if there was any difference from my appearance from before; everything looked the same, but the only difference was that my hair became even more wavy then before. As then a lady came in saying "Let's get you ready for your dinner with Sorcerer Snow." I just let her do what she wanted me to do to get ready for my so called dinner date with Snow. As she got done I looked into the mirror to see another sexy outfit that once again showing off my body. The dress is a light blue with a choker with an opening on both the top and the bottokm showing off my belly again, and two slits again to show off my legs. As well as showing off my shoulders with bell sleeves. My hair is kept wavy and I'm left with only to shoe my feet. So I looked at the lady as I said "Does he want me to wear shoes?" She just smiled as she said "Nope" so I just follow her down to the dining room of Snow's so called castle.

There was no one in there as the lady said "Please sit Sorcerer Snow will be with you shortly." As I sat there waiting for Snow I started to feel so weak, so not like me, and I couldn't help feel like something was wrong but I couldn't figure it out what it was. As then a young man came in which I only figured that he was just going to tell me that Snow was coming; but the minute I heard his voice it changed everything "My aren't we a sexy thing". I was breathing fast as I said "Snow is that, is that" he only smiled as he said "Oh yes my dear. The one and only but I guess your wondering how I got this way. Well lets just say I had some help." I wanted to leave so badly, but the chair was keeping me in place. As then Snow got close to me as he said "I think someone is thirsty how about I give you a drink." Before I could protest he picks up the glass and pours some kind of liquid then puts it in to my mouth. I ended up drinking the stuff; all of the sudden I started to feel different, started to feel really ditsy, and oh so sexy. It was then I was starting to rub my legs together as I said "More daddy more" Snow just smirk as he said "Well of course my sweet." As then Snow gave me more of the liquid that was in the glass; I started to get up from the chair and walked over to him as I said dreamily "Oh daddy, let me feed you" Snow smirk as he slapped his leg to show me where to sit.

I'm feeding him as he feeds me, I start to go up and down on his lap as moisture is coming from my crouch. He looks down as he laughs he looks up into my face as he says "Does someone want to make out?" I say something that isn't like me "Oh yes daddy, oh yes I need you daddy I need you inside me." As then Snow puts down the food that he was holding as he said "How about one more little drink just for the road." I giggle as I take the glass with the liquid and drank in down with no hesitation. All of the sudden I start to kiss him, ripped off his cloths, and wanting to take his pants off. He stops me as he says "Katniss look in the glass," so I look into the glass to see a little me banging in the glass like she's dyeing to come out. I spoke dreamily again "Daddy who's that" he stroke my wavy hair as he said "Well my dear that is no one important, now how about that sex you promised. Shall we go up stairs to your room then." I giggle again as I said "Yes, yes, daddy, yes".

As then he carries me up the stairs and back to my room as I start to go to the bed. I spread my legs out to give him access to my jewel as he takes off his pants and gets in with out hesitation. Snow is in front of me just about to make love to me when my thoughts came in _'No don't do this Katniss; your heart belongs to Peeta.'_ As then I spoke in a hazy tone "Peeta"; Snow looks at me with a smirk as he says "Oh my dear Katniss your love is right here." As then I looked up to see the young Snow turn into Peeta right before my eyes; I couldn't help myself as I say "Peeta is that you" and as the fake Peeta responded with "The one and only baby." As then I felt the fake Peeta go into me as we start to go in to a rhythm and then we started to sped up, faster and faster until I'm screaming the fake Peeta's name. As we hit our climax the fake Peeta lays there with me in my bed as a lady comes in saying "Sir the young prince isn't dead, Prince Peeta is still alive." It hits me that I've just had sex with Snow, and I can't help but cry as I realized what I just done. I hear the fake Peeta get out of bed; yelling at the one of servant and all of the sudden I hear a crying baby. I look up to see that Snow is back to his young self but the servant was turned into a baby. I look up as to see Snow giving me a smirk as he said "Don't worry my sweet I'll make sure your handsome prince will never save you from me!" I'm breathing heavily as he claps his hands together; as then a another servant came in and took the baby away. Snow got near my bed post as he said "To make sure that your sweet Prince Peeta doesn't recognize you, I'm going to make you feel, act, and speak the way I want you to be." As then he raised his wand and said "With this spell to my biding make this girl turn into the lady of my dreams." All of the sudden the sheets were starting to rap around my body as I yelled out 'no, please don't,' but it was too late the sheets were already covering me completely and just before I'm engulf in sheets I hear Snow laughing.

_**Peeta**_

I finally get up and go to get ready to save Katniss as then Rue came in as she spoke "I want you to take this it will protect you from the darkness." I put the holy amulet around my neck; as I gave her a hug just to show her that I thanked her, and left to go to the main hall as Portia and Cinna are there waiting for me along with the Queen Everdeen and Prim. Prim comes up to me as she says "Peeta please bring my sister back" and I respond with "I will Prim". Then next was Queen Everdeen as she said "Be careful Sorcerer Snow is powerful, don't underestimate him. Also take this along your journey may the odds be in your favor." As I hug the queen and said good bye to them again as we left the palace.

Portia and Cinna was in the fairy forms as flying as I rode my horse in to the forest. Cinna spoke "Well need to go to the Black forest to get some stuff in order for you to defeat Sorcerer Snow. And I'll tell explain about your vision ability." I only said "Show me the way" as we go deeper into the forest to get what I need to kill the evil sorcerer and to save my love as well as my soul mate.


	8. Chapter 8: Snow's dream girl

Here is the next chapter as well as some more sex for the most part, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Snow's Dream girl<strong>_

_**Katniss**_

As the sheets are coving me, I try to get out but for some reason I can't get them loose. As then I start to feel something going up my leg; I look down to see that a little fairy crawling up my leg, so I try to yell at it but my voice is silent. But of course the fairy knows what I'm thinking as it says "Oh no dear you're not aloud to speak unless your having special needs that need to be taken care of." All of the sudden the fairy disappears, but I can feel it going up in my crouch which I could only say is 'oh'. As I feel this thing inside me I start to see all these other fairies coming up to me as I hear them giggle, and all of them are massage my body all over even my breasts. I've started to moan as the fairies are tickle, massage, and rubbing my crouch as well as my whole body. A fairy came up to my face as I started to open my mouth; the fairy giggles and turns into substance and goes into my mouth. I can't help but feel myself liking; no loving how it feels, wanting more so much, wanting these fairies to never stop doing what they're doing. I moan out of pleasure as I hear one of the fairies say "It's time to make you sexy Princess Katniss."

Just before I say anything my head goes hazy and I feel my self changing. I start to feel moisture form my crouch, feeling it running down and out of my body. Oh my breasts are feeling so good being massage by these naughty fairies; loving how one from each breast are sucking my tits. I can't help myself making more moaning as they continue to pleasure me. I can't even hear my own thoughts as they turn into little whispers in my head. As then I start to fall into a deep sleep.

I began dreaming of Peeta standing there waiting for me. As I walk up to him I start to say "Oh, oh, oh my . . . My . . My oh." The next thing that happens my cloths change into a sexy outfit and the fabric is massaging me like crazy. I call out "Peeta, Peeta help me." But he doesn't turn around, so I call out again but the my voice is not sounding like my own "Peeta, Peeta, Peeta help me something is wrong." As then I started to feel moisture from under my panties; as I realized that I started to feel small and then I looked at my hands as I noticed that I had small hands. I cry out "I'm a little girl" as then Peeta turns around, but changes into Snow. Snow comes over as he says "Does little Katniss want to play with daddy?" I hold up my small arms as he picks me up and takes me toward somewhere. As then the scenery changed into his palace; where we had our dinner, and he puts me on the table.

As I spoke in my little girl voice "Daddy I need you touch me, daddy please, please" was all I have to say as Snow laid me down as he toke my little panties off. He started to massage my little jewel as I giggled liking how it was feeling as he said "Are you ready to become my dream lady?" All I could do is giggle as he started to go faster, and faster until cute little pop came from me. I started to change into a beautiful sexy lady; I'm wearing a sexy outfit that shows off my curves, my breasts showing something for Snow to look at, and my hair became so wavy that it made me look like a vixen. Snow smirk as he walked up to me as he said "Oh my dear the spell has work, and now you've become the dream girl that I desire. And you'll only have eyes for me" As then the dream went black and I start to feel the sheets almost come off my body. But I'm still asleep as I hear Snow whisper in my ear "Don't wake up my sweet we need your handsome prince to wake you." As then I drift off to dream land as I don't even remember who my prince is, and only thinking of my daddy who is willing to make me his.

_**Peeta**_

We arrive at the Black forest where Cinna and Portia live; as I get off my horse I noticed that Marvel and Glimmer are here and so are Clove and Cato. Clove is the first to talk "Oh lad I'm sorry your love has been kidnapped by the evil sorcerer. I wouldn't blame you for going after him." I looked at her weird as Cato says "We're leprechauns we're suppose to talk this way. Don't worry lad we will help you save your love; what you need is some luck, so here take this and it may help you when you need it." Cato gave me a pouch with full of their luck; as then Flavius and Octavia came into view as Flavius spoke "We'll be going with you to help with whatever you may need it." Cinna came into the conservation "Peeta the dream you had was warning you of what was happening. You are able to see into the future of the person's actions; so take this and it will help you see things much clearly."

Cinna gives me a vial with clear milky sub stains, and Portia comes up to me as she says "Peeta take these with you they may help you in case Princess Katniss is under a spell. But knowing Sorcerer Snow he probably did something to her." Portia gives me a satchel with some stuff in it as she also continues with "If you need to know what stuff to use on Princess Katniss, Venia is going to go with you as well." Venia comes out of no where as she says "I have everything we need with going to save Katniss; now Haymitch is waiting there for us along with Johanna and Gale. We are going to kill that asshole." I only nodded my head as I was about to leave with Venia, Flavius, and Octavia when Marvel spoke "Peeta take this you'll need it if you want to defeat Sorcerer Snow." Marvel gives me a dagger to stab Snow with; which I thanked him as well as Glimmer for helping us. We left the forest to meet up with Haymitch, Gale and Johanna who looks like Red Riding Hood.

We fled to field as I yell out "Is there anything we need to know about Snow's castle before we go in." Haymitch yelled out "It has many guards, and your knights helping him. We'll need to come up with a plan to get them away so we could get in." As we continue to through the field Johanna spoke "Stop we're here, Snow's Castle well at least we know he makes it look the part." I look up to see that Snow's castle is white color, windows with stain glass, and a draw bridge to enter the castle. We finally got off our horses and got behind the trees where the forest meet the castle. While the fairies just stayed in the trees; we sit behind the trees as the guards were making their rounds as Johanna whispered "I think we should have me go up in front of them saying that I have something to give to Snow. If they want to check in my basket that would be the cue for you guys to come into the castle." Gale disagreed "Johanna what if they kidnap you as well, we just can't take that chance." I had an idea as I look up to the fairies as I said "Venia can you guys turn the knights, and the guards in to dogs."

Venia smiled as she said "Guy it's poochie time; we'll have to have Johanna as a decoy as we go behind her, and then we'll cast the spell." Haymitch, Gale, and I watch behind the trees as Johanna walked up to the main gate as she said "Hello boys." The guards went up to her they smirk, but they all frowned as Venia, Flavius, and Octavia appeared from behind Johanna. As they said the spell not just the guards in front of us but all of the knights and the guards were all turned into dogs. Johanna gave us the signal for us that the close was clear; as we got to where they were Johanna spoke "Peeta you go in and save Katniss we'll take care of these dogs from here."

I left Haymitch, Gale, and Johanna at the front of the castle; as Venia, Flavius, Octavia, and myself went into the castle. We were in the main entrance as I start to hear a voice coming down the stairs. We hide behind a pillar as the voice spoke "Well I guess our guest has come to us already; we need to let him enjoy this while it lasts." I knew right then and there it was no other then Snow; as we see him going into the next room, we fled up to the stairs as we try to find the room where Katniss would be in. As Venia went up to the door as if she could sense it she says "Peeta she's in here, we'll wait out here just in case Snow comes back again."

As I opened the door to see that this room is really elegant; so I closed the door behind me, and walked up to the beautiful four post bed. Laying there is Katniss but something doesn't feel right; she's wearing a dress that is very sexy that shows off more then it should like her breasts, and the dress had slits to show off her legs even the sheets coving them couldn't hide it. Even her hair is different it had waves that made her look so sexy that it made me wonder if she was under a spell. So I figured that I would undo the spell when I wake her up. As I lean down to her I can feel her breathing heavy; which doesn't seem to make sense unless Snow had done something to her, but I try to ignore my angry as to whatever Snow has done to my angel. I lean into her to give her the most passionate kiss that I could ever give her, and what happens next breaks my heart.

First Katniss bats her eyes as she wakes up to see me, next she rubs her legs together like something is massaging her crouch, and lastly she yells out "Daddy" to think it's me but that is when I heard Snow. He spoke "Oh my vixen is wake, come here baby, come to daddy." As then Katniss gets out of the bed and walks over to Snow as she shows herself as his toy. I start to have a hard time breathing as he says "See Peeta my dear boy, I always get what I want and to think you came here to stop me. How about you ask her who she really wants?" I looked up into her eyes to only see lust and passion as I said "Katniss, please tell me who do you love?" Katniss looked at both of us as she spoke seductively "I want my daddy". The next thing I knew everything was spinning as I couldn't believe what I had heard of what Katniss had just said. I fall to the floor as I hear Snow laughing at me for winning Katniss's heart from me.

_**Katniss**_

Daddy seems so happy that I'm with him, but for some odd reason the young man named Peeta looks so familiar. But daddy spoke "Don't worry my sexy vixen he wont be here for long. Guards take him to the dungeon, I want him and his companions to see what they will lose." As then the guards toke Peeta away and out of our sites; daddy makes me look at him as he said "Now how about we have our dinner, and have a little desert." I can only giggle liking how daddy talks; as we were just about to leave the room, daddy turns me around as he whispered in my ear "Now to make you my wife my vixen." I can only do is moan and giggle as I yell out "Oh daddy yes I'll be your wife." We left the room and went down the stair to go to one of the dining rooms to have our dinner together.


	9. Chapter 9: Peeta's going

Here we are with the next chapter of the next story, and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. Also this is go to be a lot of sex in this story and tomorrow is the movie "The Hunger Games" yeah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Peeta's going to get his girl back<strong>_

_**Peeta**_

I woke up to see that Haymitch, Gale, and the fairies in the dungeon with me. I looked around to see if Johanna is also here, but she isn't as Gale says "She's in the room next to us, so what happened to Catnip. Did you find her?" I only looked at them sadly as I explain everything that has happened to Katniss. The fairies look defeated as Haymitch spoke "Peeta do you have what Cinna gave you?" I shook my head as Haymitch continued "Use it now, so that way you can see what you need to do next." As I take the veil out of my pocket of my pants; I open the veil with the clear milky liquid and drank it down. I start to fall sleep, and start to see how Snow turned my Katniss into a vixen.

In the dream Snow was young as then the servant came in as she said "Katniss is very fusty isn't she. How are you going to make her yours if she seems to only have eyes for Prince Peeta?" Snow looked at her as he said "I'm going to make her mine with this" as he showed the servant a blue veil that sparkled like crazy. The servant spoke again "You're going to give Princess Katniss the 'Sexy Dream' potion. How is that going to work you'll have to let her drink it and I don't think that she would ever drink it." Snow smirk as he said "I've already put it in her glass, and once she drinks the wine that has the potion in it, the potion will work through her system it will begin it's work." The servant spoke again "Yeah but what will happen if she finds out what your doing. I mean wont she be upset."

Snow looked at her with detest as he spoke "Well if everything goes as plan and no one tells her what happen then it will work. Besides since it is in her system I'll just say the magic words 'Tickle me sexy' and she'll experience the best dream she'll ever have." The servant spoke again "Well what about the prince he'll try to find her." Snow got cocky as he said "Oh I got a handle on that Prince Peeta's mother is helping me, you see she doesn't want those two getting married so I told her to kill her husband and one of the sons. As well as Peeta Mellark, but she wasn't too keen on that. So I told her to put him in the dungeon at her palace." The servant looked around as she said "But how did you get young anyway I thought you were old." Snow smack her as he said "Don't ever say that you stupid girl! As for how I got this way is because I used the youthful spell on myself. Remember I had to cover that Peeta Mellark's brother's face so that way he couldn't see what I was doing. As he got older, I became younger and now I'm the same age as my sexy Katniss. Now lets go get my vixen and turn her into a sexy doll." They all left as I started to come back from the dream.

I came back from the vision and back into the dungeon as I said "He had this veil that was blue which sparkled a lot, and he called it 'Sexy Dream' potion. Do any of you know what it means?" Flavius got an angry look on his as he yelled out "That sick bastard!" Venia chimed in "Peeta that spell turns the person into what the other person's most inner desires. They become whatever the other person wants them to be. That spell is forbidden and what's worse he used it on Katniss." Flavius spoke next "If he means to make Katniss belong to him then he means business." I spoke again "Is there anyway we can do to stop this?"

Octavia spoke now "There is a way; do you have your satchel Peeta" I had the satchel around my shoulder, and to my side. I got out the stuff that was inside it as then Octavia continued "Good now I think we need the white liquid potion would work don't you think." Venia responded to Octavia "I think we need to make it stronger, Peeta give us the veil with the white liquid." I give them the veil with the white liquid; as then they left their wands said a magic word and the white liquid was turned into a white pinkie color that sparkled.

Flavius spoke again "We call this the 'Love Concurs All' this potion will bring Katniss back to you." Venia responded back with "You'll have to have Katniss drink this all and I mean all of it. Even though it will keep her enhanced beauty she will come back to you; if only both of you truly love each other, and if not you'll be turned into something she wants you to be come. But judging that the both of you made love then you wont have anything to worry about." Octavia spoke again "Now if she has been tainted" Flavius interrupted "What do you mean if she's been tainted; of course she's been tainted why do you think that Snow just put that sexy spell on her just of the hell of it."

I got even more angry as I yelled out "I'll kill him, I'll kill that bastard from ever hurting my Katniss!" Gale chimed in "Peeta claim down it wont help if Katniss is going to see you like this. Besides I think that is exactly what Snow wants to have Katniss see you like this." I tried to claim my self down just like Gale said as Venia says "Well Peeta do you remember what you have in your satchel there are potions to help you defeat Snow once and for all." I look down in the satchel to see all kinds of potions which gives me hope, and Haymitch speaks next "Yeah but what about Peeta's damn mother Queen Mellark. She'll try to find him and get him away from Katniss." Venia spoke again "We'll worry about that later, right now we got to go get Katniss and save her."

I go to the door of the dungeon and looked at one of the guards as he walk our way. Flavius spoke "Peeta let me" as he went to the door he said a magic spell as then the guard got turned into a little puppy. The puppy came to Flavius and he got the keys that were around the puppy's neck as he said "Thank you little guy" as takes it off the puppy's neck and unlocks the door. We all got out of the dungeon and Flavius went to Johanna's cell and unlocked her door. Johanna came out saying "It took you long enough, so how did you get caught again." Flavius spoke "Snow caught us off guard, and obviously you as well." Haymitch chimed in "Look we'll talk about that as later, like Venia said we need to get to Katniss before it's too late." As we all run up the stairs to go to where ever Katniss maybe, and with Snow no doubt.

_**Katniss**_

Oh today is my wedding day; daddy says he can't wait to have me so we made love right on the table in the dinning room, and then told me to go put on my wedding dress. So I ran up the stairs to go put on my wedding dress which is so beautiful, so I put it on. My wedding dress is white with pretty designs on it, and sexy too like showing my boobies off. I can't help loving how the fabric is feeling against my boobies. Even the dress is slender that shows my curves of my body. I want to so desperately to touch myself; as if on cue daddy shows up as he says "No, no, no my little vixen we need to get married, but I think I know how to release yourself."

As then I moan for my daddy as my dress comes off my body and floating mid air. I'm magical in the bed as my daddy is on top of me. As my daddy says "Are we ready" I yell out "Yes daddy." As then daddy got inside me as we sped up into a rhythm to a point where I'm moaning and daddy yelling out my name. I yelled out daddy so many time, as daddy kept yelling out my name; and then we hit our climax as we breathed heavily on each other.

Daddy then said "Now my little vixen why don't you go take a shower and get ready for our wedding." As he got up and left; I did exactly what he told me to do, and went to the take a shower. I get out again and the servant helps me back into my dress. The servant does my hair in a very sexy way where it's in a medieval braid, and she says "Sex kitty" as then the dress turns me into a vixen. As I once again can't help myself from moaning the servant spoke again "We'll have to hurry since you seem to be ready for another round with Snow. I'll be right back I have to get your flowers." As the servant leaves me alone; I look in the mirror to see if I need to fix something before I go see daddy, but I don't see anything as then a young man comes into my room. I look around to see it's the same young man that was in my room before, and I yell out "You're not suppose to be here! What did daddy sent you?" The young man named Peeta spoke "Why yes he did, and he wanted me to give you some of this medicine."

I giggled as I toke the white pinkie stuff that was in the veil; as I drink it down I started to feel weird, and dizzy as if the room was spinning. All of the sudden I started to fall asleep and started to dream. In the dream I had dreamt that I was in the forest as I yelled out "Daddy, daddy" as then the young man Peeta spoke "Snow is not your daddy! Katniss you are under his spell, you have to fight it." I looked at him weird as then he took my hand as he said "Remember, try to remember our love, try to remember your family." As then I started to remember whatever that it was that I have forgotten.

_**Peeta**_

We finally got to the main lobby of the castle where we saw Snow go up stairs to do something. Flavius spoke "He must be doing something with Katniss. We'll have to wait until he's done and decides to come back down." After a few hours or so Snow came back down with a smirk on his face and talking to one of the servants. He said "Now make sure that the things for the wedding is in order. I don't want anything to screw up this do I make myself clear." The servants just nodded their heads as all of them left to go do their jobs.

Snow left in the different direction as to where ever it was I don't know or care. We all went up the stairs and found that Katniss was wearing a wedding dress that made her look like a vixen. As then we heard the servant say "We'll have to hurry since you seem to be ready for another round with Snow. I'll be right back I have to get your flowers." As then the servant ran out of the room, but before she could get something Octavia spoke "Sweet Sleep" pointed her wand at the servant as the servant fell to the floor and slept. Gale spoke "Haymitch and I will take the servant to the next room; while that happens Johanna will keep guard for you out here along with the fairies. Now go save Katniss from the pervert." I looked at Venia as I said "What happens if she looks at me as her enemy? What do I do?" Venia responded with "Tell her that Snow sent you to give her medicine. Now go to Peeta go to her"

As I entered into her room I noticed that she was looking in the mirror; as then she turned around as she said "You're not suppose to be here! What did daddy sent you?" I had to think fast as I responded back with "Why yes he did, and he wanted me to give you some of this medicine." So I gave Katniss the veil called 'Love Concurs All' as she giggled; drank the potion, and all of the sudden she started to fall but I caught her. I looked up to see Venia standing right there in front of me as I said "What happen I thought you said this will bring her back to us? Why can't she wake up?" Venia lifted her wand as then Katniss floated out of my hands and into the bed; Venia spoke again "She dreaming Peeta, of things that Snow has taken from her. Now comes the true test: You must to kiss Katniss Everdeen in order to bring her back to you. This will cancel the will of what Snow has done to her."

I got up from the floor walked up to the bed where Katniss laid as I lean into her. I whispered "Please come back to my Katniss, come be to us, to our love, and to your family." I lean into Katniss and gave her a passionate kiss; as then Katniss batted her eyes as she spoke softly and sweetly "Peeta is that you? What happen . . I can't seem to remember how I got here. What am I wearing and where are we?" I looked in to those eyes of hers as I noticed the love, confusion, and happiness to see me. I spoke "We're in Snow's Castle, and you got kidnapped from him. So we came to save you from Snow." I brushed the hair out of her beautiful face, but then her face had showed pain. So I asked her "What's wrong Katniss? You're safe Snow wont get you now." She looked at me as she said "I have to tell you something that I had just remembered."

_**Katniss**_

I had to tell him what happened to me with Snow, but I didn't know how as Venia spoke "Just tell him honey." I looked up into Peeta's blue eyes as I said "I had sex with. . ." Peeta took my hands as he said "Don't worry about it I already know what Snow did to you. Flavius explained what the spell did to you." I hugged him for dear life as I cried in his shirt as I said "I'm so sorry Peeta I didn't know what came over me, and I didn't mean what I said to you when you came . . ." He just stroked my back as he said once again "Don't worry I'm here. I wont let him touch you ever again."

As then Snow came out of no where as he said "I see that you have undone my spell on Princess Katniss. Now lets see if you can undo the spell I put on you Peeta Mellark." Venia spoke with anger "Not if I hit you first, you bastard!" As then Snow waved his hand at Venia which made her flu across the room. Peeta was about to get up to attack him; but I had to stop him from being turned into something that I will never see him again. So I shouted "Please stop Snow! If you leave Peeta and the rest of them alone then I'll . . . I'll marry you." Snow looked at me as he said "So you will let me leave your beloved Peeta and the rest of these losers alone. If you marry me and become my wife?" I responded with "Yes" as Snow continued "You promise, if you're lying my dear I'll turn Peeta in to a baby and you'll never be with him ever again." I cried out "Yes please, just leave them alone."

Snow smirked as he said "Well then I know who are guests are going to be. Knights of the Mellark family take your Prince and the rest of our guests down stairs as he can see his Princess Katniss be taken away from him." As then the knights came in to my room to take Peeta away, but Peeta struggled to get free from them. So I ran up to him as I said "Please Peeta I can't stand him turning you to something." He looked at me as he said "I'm not giving up Katniss and neither should you. I'll think of something, just don't marry him Katniss, don't marry Snow." As then the knights toke him down stairs as Snow spoke again "I know who will walk you down the isle to give you to me, my sweet. I think Haymitch will be perfect don't you."

The servant came in as Snow spoke to her "Take my bride and Haymitch down the stairs to get ready for the ceremony. I'll be down there in a minute I have to take care of something first." As the servant to both Haymitch and I down the stairs I could feel that something was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10: Snow's Wedding,

Here is the next chapter and I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Snow's Wedding, and the Battle begins<strong>_

_**Katniss**_

We had stopped out side of the ceremony as Haymitch said "How are you doing right now." I looked at him as I said "What do you mean how am I doing right now? I've been forced to married to Snow, and if I don't marry Snow, Peeta gets turned into something. So that is how I feel right now." Haymitch grabbed my hand as he replied with "Don't worry we still have a plan to still save you. While Peeta went into your room to save you Venia had sent Flavius to give us a message; as to what was going to happen and how to stop it. Now I can't tell you everything but I will say this that pervert wont get you this time." I looked way for only a minute to see a young woman coming across us as she smirked at us as she went into the room we were about to go in.

I spoke again "She looks familiar to me" and Haymitch responded with "We'll worry about it later, right now we have to go the music started." As then Haymitch was right the wedding music had started and so we went through the doors to go in to the room where the wedding is held. When we start to walk down the isle I noticed that Peeta is being held against his will by the very knights that would have protect him. I also noticed that Gale and some woman I don't know but I assume that she came here along with Peeta to help save me. Then I noticed that Snow is standing there waiting for me; and next to him are all my fairy guardians Flavius, Venia, and Octavia. They seem frozen, but they still look alive which put me at ease. We came up to Snow as Haymitch let go of my hand as one of the knights took him and stood him next to Peeta.

Snow took my hand as he spoke "Ready to be my wife my sweet" as I tried to look away, but he put his finger on my chin and forced me to look at him. As then the very young woman had appeared in front of us as she said "Well then shall we get this over with," but as then Peeta yelled out "Mother is that you?" I looked at her to noticed that Peeta was right the young woman was his mother. I tried to run but Snow was holding on to me really tight as Queen Mellark spoke "Oh yes dear it's me, and now I'm here to make sure that Snow gets what he wants. And I'll get my son!" I couldn't help but feel sorry for Peeta that his own mother has betrayed him, and now I'll never will get the chance to tell him how much I truly love him. How I wanted him to be the one to give me children and not Snow.

Queen Mellark started the ceremony with "Today we give those two a dark holy union to join these two in dark wedded bless. Now does anyone here do not want these two to get married speak now or forever hold your peace." As she said that Peeta tried to get free but the knights jerk him around to get him to stop. Queen Mellark smirked as she continued "Now do you Snow take this beautiful Princess Katniss to be your wedded wife to have, and to hold in sickness and in health thou shall live." Snow smirked wickedly as he said "I do" and then Queen Mellark spoke to me this time "Do you Princess Katniss take Snow to be your wedded husband to have, and to hold. In sickness and in health thou shall live." I had to think for a second as I kept looking at Peeta and back to Snow, but back to Peeta as I could see the pain in his face. I couldn't answer Snow right away, but Snow spoke out "Katniss if you don't say yes I'll turn Peeta in to a baby if you don't answer! Is that what you want!"

I shock my head no, as he said "Then answer the lady." I looked down as I said "I . . I . . . I" as then something slam into someone and I noticed that it was no other then Peeta pushing way the knights. Finally Peeta was about to come to me as Snow said "Peeta if you come one step closer and I'll turn Katniss in to a baby! One step closer and you'll never see your princess again." I screamed out "Peeta don't please, I do, I do, please Snow don't." Snow looked back at me as I gave him a sad smile as he said "Now let us go on with this!" Queen Mellark spoke again "Now to have the rings" as then one of the servant came up to us as they gave Snow the rings. Snow spoke this time "With this ring I thee wed" he smirks at something I don't know; as he is about to put the ring on me, I tried to jerk away from him, but he wont let me. As he is about to put the ring on me Peeta opened his satchel and throw it at my fairies as they were set free.

_**Peeta**_

I couldn't take it any more; I was not going to let this monster take my angel way from me. So I opened my satchel toke out the potion that was near me and through it at the fairies to set them free. Venia spoke "I'm free and now where were we Snow." Flavius and Octavia flu over to Katniss and got her away from Snow; as I toke out my sword as I yelled out "I wont let you take Katniss, and I will kill you for everything you've done to Katniss as well as my father and brothers." Venia through spells left and right; which got Gale and Johanna free from the knights as well as Haymitch.

Snow got out his wand as he tried to put spells on me. I kept dodging his spells as he tried to get me; but as then my mother spoke to Snow "Come on we need to go and regroup we'll get the girl later. We need to leave, we're out numbered." I had seen Snow try to dodge Venia's spells, as he said "I wont leave without Katniss! I've worked too hard to let that Prince Peeta take everything from me! I will have that princess and she will be my wife." As then he looked at me as he said "Take this Peeta Mellark!" As the spell was about to hit me; a knight got hit with it and got changed into a baby crying like crazy. I tried to get to Snow again as I heard Katniss yell out "No Peeta please I can't stand this." She ran up to me as she said "Please let us go home, and think of a way to go after Snow and your mother another time. Please I need you right here with me."

As I looked up to see Snow just about to cast yet another spell I yelled out "Katniss come with me quick." I toke her behind a pillar as I said again "Katniss if I don't he'll try to take you from me again, and try to either kill me or worse change me into something. Is that what you want? Do you want that Katniss?" She looked up me with those beautiful silver eyes as she started to have tears appear, and said "No I don't but." I toke her hand placed it on my chest as I said "I know you don't want this to happen, but I have to do this. Because I love you so much that I don't want to lose you." Katniss started to move both of her hand and put them on my face as she said "But you don't have to do this alone Peeta Mellark. Please just don't do this right now. We can regroup, and think of another way." As then I looked up to see that Snow and my mother had disappeared from our sites. I looked at Katniss as I said "Let's go home and regroup figure it out later." So we all left to go back to Katniss's palace to regroup, and try to figure out on how to deal with Snow and my mother.


	11. Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

Here is the next chapter, and I'm sorry about having it late. Also I've been busy with some other stuff, and to let everyone know that in a couple of chapters the end will come soon. Also this chapter will probably have so romantic sex not the provocative kind like in the previous chapters with Snow in them. Just let me know if you want me to continue it, and if anyone has any ideas for what should happens next just comment on it. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home and War plans<strong>_

_**Katniss**_

We finally came to my palace and there waiting for me was my mother and sister. I got off of Peeta's horse and ran up to them as I hugged them; for I had missed them so much, and that everything that has happened to me. My mother whispered in my ear "Welcome home my dearest daughter." Prim cried as I noticed she either had known that something would happen to me, or she just found out. I got down to her level as I said "It's okay I'm here now." Prim just cried into my arms as I just hugged her to calm her down. As then Haymitch spoke from behind me said "I think we should go inside now." As we were all about to go inside Peeta got off his horse as he said sadly "I'll take my horse to the stables." As he left I heard Johanna spoke "Poor Peeta, I wouldn't blame him if he felt odd about staying here since he lost all of his family. He would probably leave if it comes to it." As everyone left I felt myself be coming sad that as if it was my fault that he lost his family; as to comfort me Prim spoke "Katniss go to him. Tell him how you feel."

I looked at my little sister as I realized how much she has grown from the earlier days of the reaping to being thrown into this fairy tale world. I only nodded to her to conform what I was going to do next. So I ran to the stables to see Peeta standing there petting his horse; as he spoke to the horse "I know, I know, I'll miss our old home too. But until I can get a house for myself then I'll leave as soon as I can get one." I yelled out "NO . . I mean please don't go Peeta." Peeta looked at me with a sad look as he said "Katniss this is your home not mine. I don't belong here, I don't have any one to love me like the way your family does with you." I had to run to him to tell him how I feel, to know he still feels for me like the way I do. I spoke in an angry tone "So when you come to rescue me that was all lies then was it Peeta. When you said that you loved me and that you didn't want anything to happen to me was that a lie too!" Peeta grabbed me by my arms as he said softly "No it wasn't a lie Katniss I do love you. I love you so much it hurts to be a part from you. That is why I went to go find you, and try to save you." I looked up to him with tears in my eyes as I said "Then why Peeta why are you saying that you are leaving when you find a home for your self."

Peeta looked down before he looked up to me as he said "It's just that with everything that has happened to the both of us I figured that you would want me to leave you alone. I don't know I just feel like that I don't belong here." I put my hands on his chest as I said "But Peeta you belong here with me." As then I felt him kiss me with such passion that we felt like we had to take a breather. We had to separate the minute Haymitch came in the stable saying "All right you two we have to go to the study and discuss the war plans. Come on, come on you two love birds. We all left the stables and went back to the palace to discuss the plans to get rid of Snow and Peeta's mother.

_**Peeta**_

We had gone into the study where everyone was there to talk about what our next action would be. Queen Everdeen spoke "Now do we even know where Snow and Queen Mellark are right now." We all shook our heads no as Venia responded with "They all disappeared even before any of us could cast a spell on Snow. It seems that Queen Mellark is working with him now. Even though we knew that it would happen one way or the other." I looked at them as I said "What if they were at the palace of where I use to live in. We could ambush them, and get them from there." Cinna was the next to talk "That might not work Peeta, you see that Snow has a looking glass that helps him see things that he needs to see. Not only that but he'll be alert about us coming for him. The one thing that you're right about is that they might be in the Mellark castle." We then started to think of a way to defeat the evil sorcerer and my mother. Which by the way was no easy task for any of us trying to figure out how to do it anyway even with the fairies.

As then Katniss spoke out "Well what if we used me as bit, to draw him out and then have half of the fairies to go behind him. Then they could use a spell on him. Then went to put a spell on Queen Mellark." I had to speak out "No Katniss, we shouldn't have to use you as bit just to get Snow to come to us. We'll think of another way, and what we could do is use the secret passages to find a way in." The only one that spoke was Haymitch "I think sweetheart's got a point Peeta, we already know that Snow is in love with Katniss. I'll tell you what I'll stay with her to make sure that pervert doesn't get to her. What do you say Peeta?" I looked at all of them it was evident that they were right that Katniss's plan was going have to do since there wasn't going to be another way. I looked down as I said "Alright fine we'll do Katniss's plan but I don't want her to have any weapons on her. Just in case Snow suspects something." I knew Katniss would give me an angry look for telling them that she shouldn't give her a weapon, but if this was going to work she needed to be unarmed.

Katniss yelled out "Well what if I had my sheath and bow with me. He wont think that I'm not going to kill him, he'll just think that I'm going hunting for food." I got aggravated that she would say that she would make him think that she would be hunting, and what if he didn't so I spoke my mind "What happens if he doesn't think the way you want him to think Katniss? It would be for not, so no weapons right Queen Everdeen." The queen just looked at me as she said "I would rather have my daughter use a weapon to protect herself then not see her one." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so I had to leave the room.

Katniss was following me from behind as I hear her say "Peeta wait, please wait Peeta I need to tell you something." I stop as I turned around to see her being sad, but I should have known better I mean after all this was Katniss Everdeen. The girl that I have fallen in love since I was young, and the girl who stole my heart. She spoke "I only wanted to put my effort to the cause of this plan against Snow. Please don't be upset that they want to use my plan." I just looked into her eyes as I said "It's just that I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you too much to have you be killed or worse kidnapped again by that bastard." Katniss got close to me as she said "I know that we have been through a lot, but you don't have to worry Haymitch will be with me. So don't worry so much Peeta."

I responded with "But what if something. . ." Katniss put her hand on my face as she said "But nothing Peeta, you have to have faith that everything will come out okay." As then Queen Everdeen came from behind us as she said "Why don't you two go to bed? We have a big day tomorrow." Katniss toke my hand and lead me up the stairs; which had her bed chambers as I looked at her as I said "Good night my love." She smiled at me as she said "Good night my prince" and went into her bed chamber. As I stand there where my room is I heard Haymitch come up as he said "Why don't you stay with your angel tonight. Just in case you know." I looked away as I was about to go into my room I spoke "I think she might need to be alone right now." As I went into my room I can hear Haymitch say something like 'kids'; as I got read for bed and went to bed that night or so I thought.

_**Katniss**_

As I got ready for bed Cinna was there to give me some help as he said "Katniss do you need anything, I know that you've been through a lot that has happened." I looked at him as I said "I'll be fine, don't worry so much." Cinna gave me the nightgown for tonight, and as Cinna left he said "Good night Katniss the girl on fire." I looked up at him as I said "Good night Cinna" as I saw him leave the room. I went to bed and fell a sleep dreaming of the worse nightmare imaginable.

In the nightmare I had dreamt that I was back at Snow's palace as I ran to try to get to the entrance; but to no avail a servant blocked my path, and I tried to run in the other direction. As I was running I was getting smaller, and smaller until I finally got to the dinning room to where I looked at the mirror of the dinning room. To see that I was turned into a child again, and I started to cry as I heard Snow come from behind me saying "Oh look my little princess has come back to me." I looked up to see him pick me up and taking me to the table. He places me on the table with my legs spread out as he says "Let's see if I can make you mine again." I scream out of the dream only to see Peeta sitting next to me.

I started to cry, as Peeta just held me and whispers in my ear as he says "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here, do you want to talk about it." I look at him with such sadness, but as if he known all along he said "You don't have to if you don't want to." I put my head on his shoulder as I said "Thank you for not making me to talk about it." Peeta just nodded his head to responded to what I had just said. He just rubbed his hand on my back as he claims me down from the nightmare. As I get my breathing back to normal I feel myself kissing Peeta; but he stops me as he said "Katniss are you sure you want to do this? Snow has obviously done something to you to give you nightmares." I looked at him as I said "I want you to touch me Peeta, I need you to help me forget how Snow turned me into a vixen. Please Peeta I need you." Peeta speaks to me with such love "How about I lay with you, so you can fall back to sleep." I only can nod as Peeta lays with me as then I look into his eyes lovingly how they seem to sparkle and still make me feel safe.

As then I started to feel my eyes get sleepy as did Peeta; we both started to close our eyes and started to fall into a deep sleep. As then I start to have a dream again but it was as if Snow's palace was replaced with a forest and a stream. There standing there waiting for me was Peeta; he was standing only in his pants, as I can see that his chiseled chest exposed only for me to see. I ran up to him as I yelled out "Peeta, Peeta" as then I realized that I sound like a little girl and when I look down I realized once again I am a little girl.

I start to cry again but Peeta came up to me as he said "It's okay Katniss, I'm here don't cry please." As then Peeta picks me up to show me that he means well, but I cry out "But I'm a little girl, I can't have you. You are so handsome and I'm stuck in a little girl's body." Peeta just smiled as he said "I don't care for that, I love you no matter what happens to you in this dream." Peeta then gives me a kiss on my little lips as then I start to change into my full figured self once again, but I realized that I'm naked. I look at Peeta as he blushes at the mere sight of me as he said "I could go try to find you something to wear." I look at him with loving eyes as I said "No I don't want you to, so let me help even the odds Peeta Mellark." As then I start to take down his pants to only leave his naked body for me to see how big his manhood is; just like it was when the last time we were in the woods together.

I put my hands on his chest as I said "Let's make love Peeta, I know I don't want to for get this." As then Peeta picks me up as he said "I know a way to make you feel like a goddess Katniss," as I responded with "You don't have to when I'm with you Peeta I already feel like a goddess."

Peeta puts me down on the ground and places his hands on my breasts as he says "Now let me help you relax Katniss" and just like that he starts to massage my breasts. I start to moan out like crazy as he continues to massage my breasts, and I start to arch my back to show how much I'm loving how Peeta is touching me. Peeta starts to move his hand down to where my crouch is and says "May I have access to your jewel my love". And all I could do is breath out "Yes" as he puts his one hand down my crouch, and the other continued to massage one of my breasts. He starts to rub it in a circular motion; as I gasp every time he does this to me, and I start moan out loud as he starts to go faster and faster as I hit my climax.

I start to noticed he pulls out his hand and licks my juices off his hands as I try to control my breathing; he says "Oh god you taste so good Katniss". But as he was about to play with me again; he realizes that his manhood is starting to get hard, probably from watching me sir come to pleasure so I spoke "No Peeta it's my turn to give you some release." As he starts to lay there I place my hand on his shaft and start to move it; just to get a feel for it, and I get rewarded with his moans as well. I start to move up and down as I hear Peeta yell out "oh god yes, more Katniss give me more" and so I start to move faster and faster until he hit his climax.

I start to move my hand as I look down to see his semen all over my hand. I don't know what to do, but Peeta starts to breath out "Go ahead taste it." I lick my hand to only to taste that his juices taste like a salty liquid to them. I gasped as I realized how much I'm liking this, and I want more. As if he knows what I'm thinking he says "So do you want to give me a blow job."

I only nodded as I go to put my mouth on his manhood; licking the shaft and sucking it like a lollipop. I hear him moan oh so much as I let my hands feel his body, and hearing him scream out my name so much. As then I start to feel his juices go up into my mouth as Peeta hits his climax again. I pull my mouth as I drink down his juices, and Peeta tries to catch his breath.

Peeta looks at me as he says "It's only fair that I give you a blow job too Katniss." I could only giggle as Peeta lays me back down as I feel him put his face near my entrance of my crouch; while his hands are on my breasts and he looks up to say "Are we ready". I can only nod as I feel him start to massage my breasts and sucking my crouch. I scream out "Oh Peeta, oh Peeta my prince, please, please, more, more, more, Oh." I can feel him make me feel oh so pleasure of what he is doing to me with his lips, and that is when I hit my climax once again. I start to see him sit up right breathing heavy as if we were breathing as one. Peeta starts to lay next to me as he says "Now let us rest and we'll be with each other soon." As then I start to feel happy and content as I lay my head on Peeta's chest as we lay there in bless with each other in the dream world. As then I hear a laughter coming from my room as then I woke to see Snow and Queen Mellark standing there coming for me and Peeta.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight to save Katniss

Okay here is the next chapter, and it is coming to the last chapter. I hope that you all will like this one, and by the way I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. Also if you guys would like me to do a sequel to this story, just go ahead and tell me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: The Fight to save Katniss<strong>_

_**Peeta**_

I woke to see Katniss being grabbed by Snow as I yelled out "Get your hands off of her." As I was about to get out of bed I saw my own mother standing there in front of me saying "You're coming with me!" I seethed with anger as I yelled out "You bitch, you killed my father, and my brothers with the help of him. And you want me to go with you, I don't think so." I pushed her out of the way; as then I saw Katniss stump her foot on Snow's foot which got her away from him. She then runs to me and whispered "Peeta I tried to get away form him . ." I whispered back "I know it's okay. Just get behind me and find your weapon."

Katniss gets behind me as Snow spoke out "I will have her Peeta, trust me on that I will have Katniss Everdeen as my wife. Even if I have to put her in diapers to do it." I retorted back with "Like hell I'll ever let you touch her or change her into something! I'll stop you from ever getting the chance." As then Snow charged at me; as I picked him up and through him onto the floor. Katniss came from behind as she pointed her arrow in front of Snow. As then Snow got up as he yelled out again "Queen Mellark come on and help me!"

Katniss spoke "Oh her well I knocked her out. I hope you didn't mind Peeta, I know she was your mother." I simply responded with "Not at all Katniss." Snow only growled as he pulled out his wand as he said "Well since I can't get you to forget Peeta my dear Katniss. I'll just turn him into a baby that will have to do." As Snow was about to say the spell I grabbed a mirror off of Katniss's dresser and shown it into Snow's direction. The spell hit the mirror and bounces back and it hits Snow.

_**Katniss**_

I put down my bow and arrow. I got close to Peeta to see Snow changing. Snow was getting younger, and younger as his voice started to change "No I'm getting younger! You wont see the last of me you tow; I will have my revenge on you Peeta and I will have you Katniss Everdeen." As then sitting there was little baby Snow crying his eyes out, and as then we both heard Queen Mellark spoke out "Oh Snow." She ran over to him as she picked him up and soothed him down like any mother would. Queen Mellark looked at us as she said "You haven't seen the last of us."

Just before anyone could came in my room; Queen Mellark and baby Snow disappeared in a puff of smoke. I looked at Peeta as I said "Do you think it's over Peeta?" Peeta looked at me with such loving eyes as he said "I think it's okay to say that they wont be coming after us for awhile." As then Cinna came in as he yelled out "Peeta, Katniss is everything alright." I just stared into Peeta's eyes as I said "Yes we're fine Cinna, everything is okay now." As then we kissed our most passionate kiss we had ever given to each other.


	13. Chapter 13: Is it finally over?

This is the last chapter, and by the way I don't own the Hunger Games and the Once Upon a Time show.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: Is it finally over?<strong>_

_**Peeta**_

I toke Katniss by the hand as we walk down the stairs. Queen Everdeen smiles as does Prim. We all heard everyone clapping with joy at the site of us as we went into the main ballroom. We go to Queen Everdeen as I watch Katniss give her a big hug. As I go up to Queen Everdeen as Katniss gives Prim a hug I say "You don't have to worry Snow is gone, and so is my mother." She only smiles at me as she says "Then enjoy this time with my daughter my future son-in-law." As she gives me a big hug, and afther a while of hugging the two family members that I will one day have, I finally say "Katniss would you like to have this dance." Katniss smiled at me as she said "I would love to Prince Peeta Mellark." As then we danced not caring if anyone saw us, and finally we can live in peace.

_**The Lady**_

I am loving how this is turning out; I had never even or could have thought that Snow would have turned into a baby. I have to give that boy credit for thinking on his feet. I yelled out for one of my servants "Lilly come here." Lilly came over to where I was looking into my crystal ball as she said "Oh look at Katniss and Peeta, it looks like they have finally have their happily ever after." I looked up as I said "Yes it may seem that the two love birds are feeling safe right now, and how sweet that they actually think that it's over. But have you forgotten about baby Snow." Lilly looked at me weird as I explained what had happened to Snow.

Lilly spoke again "Oh so Snow is a baby now. Then why would you . ." I looked back at her as I said "Because I have a feeling that Snow will figure out away to change this around. Now let us see what will happen next to these two love birds to when Snow comes back into the picture." I looked back into my crystal ball and say the magic words to make sure to see what will happen next to Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. And I must say it feels like a movie.

* * *

><p>I have something to tell all of the people who have favorited and put on alerts for this story. If you want to read the sequel to this story, you'll have to go to the adultfanfiction site to read it. It will be under SandmansAngel when you get there and it will have four stories to read if you like. As for here I'm doing a story on Rue, you guys can read that as well if you like. The only reason that the story "Snow's Revenge" is not on here is because it was too full of adult sex in it. I repeat once again that if any of you want to read the sequel to this story; go to the adultfanfiction site, and go under SandmansAngel that is where the story will be. I also want to thank all of you for reading this and I hope that I can get to hear of all your other reviews in the near future.<p> 


	14. Big News

Here is the news to all of the people who have reviewed for this story. I've made a Story called "The Holy Powers of Ormazd". This story is about Rue and will be in the cross section so if you need to find it that is where it will be. Also I haven't decided yet but there will be a Finnick story as of as soon as I get the story of Rue done. I haven't decided if it will be on this site or the site. Also once again to anyone who may have favorite the sequel to this story if anyone wants to read it go to the , and read it there if you haven't finished it. You'll have to go to the books section and go to G through L or something like that and find Hunger Games trilogy. Once in there find SandmansAngel which will be my username in there and there you have it folks. Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing.


End file.
